Within many different technical fields, like for example merchant ships, offshore platforms and buildings with content of high importance there are several safety aspects that must be considered to avoid severe damages to the content within the structure as well as peoples working in, or close to, the area in case of accidents like for example fire or leaking water or gas from the outside or within the platform, ship or building.
In case of explosion, fire or leaking water the fire and/or leaking water and gas are often spread along wires, cables or pipes and in order to stop, or at least delay, the fire, water or gas from spreading within the structure, each cable, wire or pipe must be sealed where they are lead through partition walls within the platform, ship or building.
One frequently used sealing system that provide a reliable sealing of cables, wires or pipes extending through partition walls involves a metal frame permanently installed in the partition wall to provide a passage of a predetermined size for the cables, wires or pipes in the desired area of the partition wall. The cables, wires or pipes are during installation lead through the frame. The space within the frame is during installation of the sealing system filled with insert blocks packed in layers within the frame to completely fill the space within the frame. Each insert block consist of two insert block halves each provided with a semi-circular groove in one side of the block half such that a circular passage is formed through the insert block when the two block halves are put together. Each cable, wire or pipe extending through the frame is fitted in an insert block and packed within the frame. The outside dimensions of the insert blocks are selected so that a predetermined number of insert blocks have a size corresponding to the space within the frame. After the blocks are packed side by side in layers in the intended position a pressure applying device is arranged in the top part of the frame. The pressure applying device, upon activation, applies a pressure on the blocks to press the blocks together and provide the desired sealing around the cables, wires or pipes within the frame.
However, in order to achieve the desired sealing the diameter of the passage in the insert block must correspond to the diameter of the cable, wire or pipe. The desired tight fitting is either achieved by using a number of insert blocks with different diameters of the passage, or by an insert block with a larger passage and a number of peelable layers arranged in the groove such that a selected number of layers could be removed and the diameter of the passage adapted to each of the different cables, wires or pipes extending through the frame. Unfortunately this type of insert blocks generates a considerably amount of waste material.
There is consequently a need for an improved insert half, insert block, and sealing system, that ensures the desired sealing around the cable, wire of pipe and reduce the problems described above.